1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, especially to a hinge mounted in an electrical appliance to allow a cover of the electrical appliance rotating relative to a base of the electrical appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical appliances such as notebook computers comprise a cover, a base and a hinge. The hinge is usually mounted pivotally between the cover and the base to allow the cover rotating relative to the base. The conventional hinge comprises multiple resilient sleeves, a sleeve and a pivotal pin. Each resilient sleeve is elastic and is tubular and has an end, a gap, an extending segment and an inner diameter. The gap is formed in the end of the resilient sleeve. The extending segment extends radially from the resilient sleeve near the gap. The sleeve is hollow and is mounted around the resilient sleeves and is attached to the base of the electrical appliance. The pivotal pin extends through the resilient sleeves and is attached to the cover of the electrical appliance and has an outer diameter. The outer diameter of the pivotal pin is slightly large than the inner diameter of the resilient sleeve so the pivotal pin expands the resilient sleeves when the pivotal pin extends through the resilient sleeves. The friction between the resilient sleeves and the pivotal pin can position the pivotal pin in place. When the user rotates the cover relative to the base, the pivotal pin rotates relative to the sleeve and the resilient sleeves. Because the resilient sleeves are expanded by the pivotal pin to provide a clamping effect to the pivotal pin and hold the cover in place, to rotate the pivotal pin relative to the sleeve is difficult and laborious.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hinge that can reduce the shake between the resilient sleeves and the sleeve to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.